will you ever love me?
by fluffsters118
Summary: Ryuuren Ran is different but so is she. I'm really bad at summaries but you see many people like this one girl and she likes them to but only in a friendly way. Then one boy caught her eye and she cried for him and smiled for. he made her angry, sad and mad so many times that when he dies she just couldn't take it. this is their story. I have horrible spelling so bare with me!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

( ok so i thought this was really funny. i was writing as i go so i wrote the grls name first which i chose as Shiro then i wanted her guardian to be Shuurei's uncle and his name is Kuro."

Shiro stumbled a little as she walked down a buisy road full of people. She tripped on a stone and started to fall yet she never hit the ground. She looked up to see a man. He glanced at her looking over here torn up clothing and dirt covered face. He gentely picked her up and carried shiro to his carrige. " Where are your parents child. I will take you to them." He said as she looked at her own hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. " I.. I don't have parents anymore. i was an unwanted child." shiro stated as tears crawled down her face. " Well you do now child. My name is Kuro Hong. I will be you father or guardian from now on. WHat shall i call you?" Kuro asked as she looked out the window. " My name is Shiro. Just Shiro." She whispered as she whiped away the stray tears from her face. " Well that's perfect. I'm black and you white. We're the perfect family. How old are you little Shiro?" He asked as he chukled at the irony. " I'm 4." She slightly smiled holding up her fingers. Kuro smiled and told the driver to drive home.

Kuro lead Shiro into his home. It was a grand home. Everything was decorated nice and simple. She squealed when he showed her to one of the rooms. " I get this huge room to my self? Thank you so much!" She thanked as a look of shock went across Kuro's face. ' this room is the smallest room i have for now. i need to prepare another room for her in the morning. what kind of condition was she living in?' Kuro thought to himself as he knealed down to the floor and called for Shiro. " Now now Shiro. this is a temperary room for you. We'll get you a proper room in the morning. Now lets get some maids to get you cleaned up and taken care of. they will lead you to the dinning room once they are finished." Kuro stated as the maids came in taking Shiro into the bathroom. Kuro walked to his own room and got ready for dinner himself.

With Shiro

Shiro felt like a dress up doll. Dressed her in a beautiful Kimono but it was pink which she disliked very much. They also did her hair in a way to make her look like a princess. Everything they put on her was pink. They led her out of the room to the dinning hall where Kuro was waiting. Shiro smiled at Kuro as he smiled back. One of the maids place a plate in front of Shiro as her eyes grew wide. She looked at Kuro to see that he wasn't eatin anything but a few vegetibles. He sat there drinking tea and watching her. He picked up his chopsticks and started to eat as SHiro tried to use the chopsticks. She kept on dropping the food. Kuro chukled and placed her on his lap. He started to feed her and he smiled when her eyes seemed to glow while she ate the food. " Can i call you daddy?" Shiro asked as Kuro as he nodded. Shiro finished of the last of her food as her eyes became heavy. Kuro placed the chopsticks down on the plate and picked Her up. He started to walk towards the room she would be using for the time being. He layed her down and covered her with a thick blanket. " Good night my daughter" He whispered as he left the room.

The next morning Shiro woke up in her room and was again feeling like a dress up doll as the maids dressed her in her clothing. This time she was dressed in Gold and red. She walked out into the garden as soon as they were finished with her hair. She looked at the beautiful cherry blossom trees. They were still green but you could see the buds of pink flowers. " Good morning princess. Would you like to acompany me to visit my dear older brother?" Kuro asked

( SHIRO POV )

i spun around and there standing in front of me was daddy. I nodded with a bright smile as he picked me up. He carried me to the carrige and got in. I starred out the window as the People and childern outside passed by faster than i could run. Then we stopped. Daddy lead me out of the carrige and to the front of a door. He knocked as i heard Mumbling from inside. " Hello Kuro. What are you doing here? " He asked as a small child wailed I let go of Daddys hand and ran to the crying as soon as i took my shoes off and bowed to the other man. When i got there a little girl was sitting on the ground with broken glass around her. A boy came running in and pushed me out of the way as he helped the girl up."Hey! i yelled as a peice of glass cut my hand. He looked at me but ignored me. I started to pick up the peices of glass, my cut still bleeding. The girl had stopped crying by now and saw the cut. " Oh i'll take care of that for you." SHe said as she wrapped my cut with a peice of cloth. She giggled as Daddy walked into the room and started to pick up the peices with us. He looked different than yesterday. He looked more seriouse.

As the day went by **Shūrei** and I got along very well. Seiren Watched us from the shadows as we played in the garden. " Shiro we need to visit my other brother fro a bit. Come now." He announced to me as I yelled back, " Coming Daddy!" Uncle Shoka's eyes widened a bit at hearing me call Daddy that. I said Good Bye to everyone and we were off again. This ride wasn't as long and we got off fairly quickly.

We walked into the house as The other person glarred at Daddy. " My name is Shiro. what's yours? " i asked as i smiled at him. " Hello child my name is Kou can call me uncle. He smiled. I smiled back as i took his hands and twirled around with him. A boy much older than me walked in and stopped right in his tracks as he looked at me and uncle. " lord Kou? " He asked as i looked at him. " Uncle can he come play with me please." I pleaded as Uncle melted. " Sure honey." he answered as the boy looked shocked. I took his hand and lead him to the garden. " My names Shiro! What's yours? " I asked as he looked at me with pure displeasure. " Kouyu. I don't play. I'll be studying. " He said as tears formed in the corners of my eyes. He looked at me and sighed. he picked me up and carried me to his room as he picked out a book from his shelf. He started to read it to me. After he finished the book he started to write things down on paper. " Kouyu can you taech me how to write my name?" I asked as He nodded. after that he taught me many more words. i was so determined in learning this i never notice that Daddy peared into the room to check on me. A few hours past and i was growing sleepy. I was half asleep when i put the paint brush down and scooted next to Kouyu. I started to drift off to sleep when He picked me up and rocked me back and forth in his that i didn't remember anything but wonderful dream.

(KOUYU POV)

I looked down the sleeping girl in my arms. There was just something about her that made me smile. I smiled as Lord Kuro walked into the room and looked at me. He starred at me as i handed Shiro to him. He never seems to smile or as a matter of fact show emotion. He looked at the girl and smiled lightly but it was gone as fast as i appeared. He nodded in my way as a thanks and good bye.

As they were exiting the door. Lord kou ran up to them and handed Kuro a small bad full of small snacks for Shiro. Some how i'm a bit jeaslouse of the girl. She was getting so much yet she didn't know it.

I walked back to my room and started to clean when i saw her painting. It was a painting of me. It had every last detail of me as i studied but there was a peice missing. Everything below my shoulders where unfinished. ' That must be were she fell asleep' i smiled as i rolled up the peice of paper and stored it away on my shelf. She must be a genious for an 4 year old to paint with so much detail with no experiance. I smiled and walked to my room. Yet she is much younger than me.

I woke up in the morning and got ready for the nationals exam. I would pass and make my lord proud. I will pay him back for all he has done for me. I ran out of the house and made my way to the palace with a smile on my face.

( SHIRO POV )

I woke up and headed for my fathers studie where he was reading documents. i knocked cautiously and entered on the signal. Daddy can i go to Kouyu's house to ask him if he can teach me again?" I asked as i smiled a bright smile. " I'm sorry child but Kouyu is at the palace doing his exam. He wont be back until around noon. You should go buy him a gift." Daddy stated handing me some money and pushing me out the door. I giggled as i walked down the hall. I stopped in front of a servent. " Daddy said I can go buy Kouyu a present. Can you come with me?" I asked as the servent smiled. " Of course little lady Shiro. This Haruna will take you to the market." SHe replyed. I grinned as she lead me outside. We walked along the street of the buisy village. I looked at every store we passed by. That was when something caught my eye. It was a beautiful dragon carved from stone. I bought it instently and grinned as i walked back towards Haruna. WE walked back towards the house. I skipped the last few steps and ran to Daddy's studie. I knocked but didn't wait for the signal. I ran to fathers side and grinned. He smiled down at me but that was when i notice the visitors in the room. " I'm sorry for barging in Daddy But i was very exsited to show you the gift i got for Kouyu-kun!" I bowed as He chukled. " Very well shiro but be careful next time. These are the leaders of the other clans. they have come to meet you. You are now a princess of this clan like little Shuurie is. Now let me see the gift you got Kouyu." He stated as i eagerly got the dragon out of the small bag i kept it in. He glanced at it and smiled. He nodded his aproval and Lifted me onto his lap. I giggled as He and the visitors discussed thing that i let understood. " You may go to my brother shouse now. Kouyu should be home by now." he stated looking down at me. I nodded and jumped off his lap. I rsn out of the House and headed to Kouyu-kuns house. As soon as i got there i knocked and Waited a bit before i was picked up by umcle. He had the welcoming smile and he hugged me gentaly as Kouyu walked in. I ran out out of Uncles grasp and up to Kouyu. I grabbed my small bag and handed it to Kouyu. He opened it cautiouse and his eyes widened at what he saw. He smiled sweetly and picked me up. " Thank you very much Shiro. I love the gift." He said as he hugged me carfully. I giggled as he Carried me to his room. He put me down and got out the things to write. I squealed as i sat on the chair. He sighed and put me on his lap as he guided my hands to writing the character for Love. After a few more Characters i started to paint Kouyu-kuns room full of books and there was a knock on the door. It was uncle. " Dinner is ready. Come eat." He ordered as i jumped out of the chair and went to grab Uncles Hand to walk out of the room. He led me to a room as big as our dinning room. I sat down next to uncle as a plate was placed in front of me. Then a pair of chopsticks were placed in front of me. I gulped and picked them up. Kouyu looked at me weirdly as i tried to pick up the food. " How can you be 4 years old and don't know how to use chopsticks? DIdn't your parents teach you?" Kouyu asked as he lifted me ontoi his lap and starte dto feed me. i stopped eating. A tear rolled down my cheek. I smiled slightley and lookd up at Kouyu as she guiltly looked down at me. " Never mind. I'll teach you." He stated as he started to feed me once again. He placed a pair into my hands and Taught me how to use them durning dinner. By the time we finishe deating i was able to use them.

Kouyu led me out into the garden to look at the moon but we saw something jump over the wall. The man came rushing at us pointing a sword at Kouyu. I screamed as he was tabbed in the shoulder. Uncle Kou came out and killed the assasin at once. Kouyu winced at the pain as i crawled towards him. " Please Kouyu-kun let me heal you." I cryed as he nodded. I placed my hands on his shoulder as i started to glow a warm Blue. Everyones eyes grew wide as Kouyu's wound healed almost instintly. I cut my wrist and let me Blood drip onto a cloth. I placed it in his hands. " Put it in your mouth." I ordered as he hesitated but did as told. He healed at once. I started to glow blue once again. I grew in height and in age. " 13 years old." I whispered as Kouyu looked at me. I had on a traditional Kimono on and he was amazed. " I grow everytime i heal someone. I am now 13 years old. I'm sorry for getting you hurt" I cried as tears poured down my cheeks. Uncle came running back with the healers. He gasped at what he saw. His adopted son healed. His neice older and Beautiful. " I think you should tell my brothers about this Shiro." He stated as he started to writing letters to them.

An hour or so later Uncle Shoka aand his family Came walking in. Daddy also came walking in. They all gasped at the sight of me. I bowed at me. " Father, Uncle Shoka i would like to dicuss everything before anything else happens." I stated as Everyone nodded. I felt a tug on my sleeve. i looked down to see little **Shūrei** looking up to me. I smiled down to her and picked her up and carried her with me.

We all walked to the garden and i started to explain my gift. " My gift is the ability is to heal people but if i do that i will grow faster than a child should. once i turn 20 i will stop growing so rapidly but until then my life is horter than others. I was onlt born 5 years ago yet here I am 13 years old. Please keep this to yourself. I can also give others healing abilitys. When i told you to put the cloth in yoor mouh Kouyu, my blood was soaked in it so now you will heal faster than a regualar human." I explained as They nodded in understanding. That was hwen something barged into the garden we were talking in. I got up and ran to the garden unsheathing my prized swords. Kazegaya and Mizugaya. I took my battle stance as The other person attacked at me. " I yelled an attack and he was done for. I smirked as i cleaned my sword in the grass. I went up to the dead man and uncovered his mask. what i saw was not suprising. It was an assasiin from my former family. Father walked up to me and looked at me hands. " WHere did you learn how to fight like that?" He asked as I smiled a little. " My life and abilitys don't belong to me. My soul is the former soul of others before me and all of there knolage and abilitys are passed down to me. You see i would know more than any civil servent in the court." I stated as i looked at Uncle Kou. He gasped when i said that. " One more thing. i do not age as fast as you do either. I will not grow from this age as fast for the constent change in age." I stated as i fell to the floor. A cut formed on my neck. I looked across the garden to see 2 more assasins. I smirked as i glowed a bright blue and i healed my self. " 15" I whispered as i instintly killed them. I then fainted and fell to the ground.

( 7 YEARS LATER )

I read through the many letters from men. Once again I had receaved proposals from men around the village. I needed to studie. The new emporer, Ryuki had declared females to enter the national exams. The test was tomarrow. I fell back onto my bed as **Shūrei** walked into the room. " I can't wait until the exams tomarrow. Eigetsu is getting some drinks for us so we can study in comfort." She stated as i sighed. Even if we were to study i just couldn't forget of the man i saw yesterday. His flute playing wasn't very pleasent but he was very unusaly. Even so he seems welcoming in his own way. I sighed again as Eigetsu walked in with uolan tea. I smiled at him as he set a cup down in front of me. The door opened once again and i looked out the window. " Can i join the party in here?" Kouyu asked looking at me.I nodded slightly still looking out the window. I walked to my closet and took out a flute from my collection of insterments. I started to play a melody i just felt like playing. It wasn't a writen tune but one from my heart. Before i knew it i had fallen asleep and Kouyu carried me to my bed. He sighed and went back to studying with the other to.

The next day i woke up and got ready with **Shūrei**. We headed out of her house a soon as the sun rose with Eigestu. We headed to the palace. **Shūrei** had on some new make up while i looked just as beautiful without it. We walked in while many people murmered things loudly about us. I smiled at them and they turned around. That was when i spotted the strange guy from the Ran clan. Ryuuren was it. I ran to his side as he looked at me with a bored look. I frowned as he ignored me and walked away. I know he knows me. He has visited me with General Ran many times. I stopped walking as Shuurie and Eigestu Caught up to me. I wiped the stray tears from my face before they saw them. I smiled at them and we walked into the building.

We finished the exam with flying colors. I squealed and hugged my father as i opened the letter that states it. I finished with a tie for second place with..Ryuuren. I happily ran to the garden and started to run around it when there was someone at the door. I opened it and there standing was Kouyu. He held a SMall bag in one hand and a plate in another.

i opened the bad and inside was a stone flower. It was a red rose carved out of a red stone. I looked to his side to find the dragon i gave him so many years ago. " Thank you Kouyu. I love it." I stated as i hugged him. " I brought Bean paste buns from **Shūrei**." He said as he entered the house. Father greated him as I ran to my room to grab my flute to play in the garden for Kouyu and father.

They sat on a mat on the ground while i sat in a cherry tree. I played many different tunes for them when something caught my eye. i excused myself and walked to were it was. Standing in the shadow of the tree was Ryuuren. I got out my sword and Pionted it at his neck as he stood up. " Why were you ignoring me. Why are you here now? " I questioned as in a flash i was on the gound him pointing his flute at me. " I was only protecting you. I come to you now because your music called to me. I like your hair down so keep it that way." With that said he pulled the lace out of my hair and kissed my cheek. i blushed but he left before i could get up. Kouyu ran to my side right after Ryuuren left. A slight blush still adored my cheeks as he helped me get up. I walked back to the tree and gathered my things. " Father i'm a bit tired. I will go to bed. please enjoy dinner with Kouyu sama." I stated as i started to walked away. They were both shocked at what i called Kouyu but i wasn't thinking and i just came out. I walked into my room. I touched where Ryuuren had kissed me. I smiled a little before going back to we would be starting the placement tests.

Ithas finally been a year of going through pure torture. First **Shūrei**, Eigetsu and i Get the worst jobs you could ever get. Then we are acused of cheating on the exam. We went through pure torture but finally it's all over. **Shūrei** and Eigestu will become the governers of the Sa provence. I will be at the Emporers side as a secret guard and a court member But something i found interesting was that Uncle Shoka is part of the Wolves of the wind. I was going to use that to my advantage.

I had just gotton back from work and was heading to **Shūrei**'s house to Enjoy her cooking. SHe was going to cook a fiest for everyone because she had just gotten back from the Sa provence after a long time. I walked at a slow pace when i bumped into Seiren. I smiled at him as he smiled back. He if so much more cheerful adn kinder than when i first met him. " You know you seem different from when i first met you. Back then You could hurt anyone but little shuurie without regret and never even smile. NOw you would help anyone in need and smile and laugh all the time. I guess Shuurie's magic got you real good huh. I remember until I was 17 i thought you were the worst person in the world just because you pushed me and i got cut ebut now your like the 1st person i think of when someone says kind or know whay, I wouldn't mind having you as a husband but i already have someone in mind. Could you tell Father that? " I asked as Seiran froze in place. He smiled nervously as i kept on walking with my hands behind my head.

We reached His home after a few moments and father was already there talking with uncle Shoka. I grinned as i walked towards Uncle Shoka. I tapped him on the shoulder. " uncle may i speak to you in private?" I asked as he nodded. We walked into the garden as i started to speak. " Uncle Shoka can you train me. i want to protect what i care about and even at my level of training people that i love still get hurt." I asked as Uncle shoka answered. " Why ask me. i'm only in charge of the arkhives." " Well because i've known something about you that not everyone know. i want to protect the people that i love and want to learn from the best please Uncle Shoka." I pleaded as his eyes widened but after a moment he sighed and sighed. " Only if you promise you only use what i teach you to protect and not harm. You can't tell anyone about this though or someone will make you work for them and kill many people like me. " He said as i nodded slowly as I took out a small knife throwing it at a bush. He looked behind himself and into the bush to find a spy. " There was only one and this one is from my birth home." I stated as i walked away. he slightly smiled before walking back himself.

We had the fiest in the arkhives with everyone. Even Uncle came but he stayed to hidind. I took a plate to him before Ryuuren showed up. I stayed clear of him but he kept trying to get closer to me. Father saw this and glared at him. Finally when Ryuuren got to mehe took my shoulders and made me face him. " Why are you ignoring me Shiro? I thought you didn't hate me anymore." Ryuuren asked confused a bit. I blushed a bit as i wacked hit hands off of me. " It's nothing. I'll..um... talk to you later." I stated as i went to grab a flute and Erhu. As i went into the room Ryuuren was laughing with **Shūrei **and i grew a bit sad. Maybe i really was falling in love with him but he would never like a girl like me. I smiled once again before i walked into the room but it seems that someone had notice my moment of sadness. I walked to **Shūrei **and handed her the insterment she would be playing. We played many peices and yet everyone still seemed interested. That was when the emporer walked in. " I didn't know a strong guard like yourself could play such a soft song." He stated as i blushed a bright crimsion. " Ryuki that's supposed to be a secret." I shushed as everyone chuckled. " I have something for you Shiro, A flower." He handed me a sword with White irises on it, much like Genral Ran. I smiled and thanked him. " This flower means trust doesn't it?" I asked as he nodded and before he could regester anything i was hugging him. " I hope you will always trust me." I whispered as i let go of him. He smiled and headed to where Shurei was. I placed this sword with the rest. Now i have three swords. I smiled as i walked away from my sword. " Hmm. what nice swords. Why do you have three Shiro."Ryuuren asked holding my Kazegaya and mizugaya. My face grew red in anger. I walked to Ryuuren and put my hand out. " Give them back right now before i get even angrier." I stated as he streached his arms high up And holding my swords out of reach. " NO" He said fermly. The room became quiet. General Ran's sweat dropped. He was remembering the time he refused to give her the swords back. He shivered. He had night mares for 2 nights. Before he knew it Shiro was getting closer to His brother every second. He was about to stop her when she was about to strike him but Ryuuren had other plans. He grabbed her waist and kissed her smack on the lips. Everyone froze. Scared for their own life they all backed up a few feet. That was it. As soon as he let go of her she slapped him as hard as she could and took her swords away from him. She was about ready to hurt him real baddly when generla Ran grabbed His little brother and covered his mouth. " Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." He said as RYuuren strugled to get free from his brothers grasps. Shiro calmed down after a while but General Ran hesitated to let his younger brother out of sight. Shiro was calmed down again and was smileing. " Everyone i had a great time today. A great thanks to Shurie for cooking. I would like to take a wake so please excuse me." Shiro stated walking away. General Ran looked for his brother yet he had dissapeared on him again.

Shiro was sitting under one of the cherry blossom trees playing her flute when Kouyu showed up. " Shiro can i ask ylou something?" He asked as Shiro nodded and patted the ground next to her. " Do you have any feelings for Ryuuren?" Shiro froze. " i don't really know. This is one thing that wasn't past down and i have never really known what to do or know how i'm supposed to feel. All i know is that i have some kind of feeling towards him and when he kissed me i didn't know how to act or feel. I just couldn't breath and my heart was pounding so hard." Shiro stated as Kouyu nodded slightly but left. Shiro looked down and a tear fell down her cheek. She felt her hair fall from it's tie and she spun around. There leaning on the tree was Ryuuren. SHe started to cry and turned back around. " It's your fault. You made me feel this way and I don't know what to do with it." She stated as she stood up drawing her sword. She charged at him and he just smirked. He dodged her every attack and as soon as she was close enough he grabbed both of her arms and brought her into a hug. " Then just love me back. You can hate me or dislike me but all i ask is that you will love me." He said as she tried to pull away from him. SHe fell to the ground and back peddled to the tree she had been sitting under. " I can't Because i hate you." She stated as he smiked. " Like i said, you can hate me all you want but i want you to love me in return." With that said he Placed his hands on her shoulders pushing her to the floor kissing her. She kicked him off and sat up. " Just not now ok. I just can't love you now. " She whispered as he stood. " Then i will keep this ribbon until you love me. We will trade them. You give me your love and i will give you the ribbon. As soon as he said that he walked into the shadows and disappered from veiw. General Ran came running to her side as she started to cry again. Now tears poured from my eyes. " I hate him. " she cried as Ran smiled. " If you say so princess. Say if you ever need to punch something or at least let your anger out I will be happy to Spar with you. Just don't really hurt me." She nodded as she dried the tears from her face." I think i will go home and get some sleep." she stated as Ran smiled and helped her up. She walked away feeling much better somewhat. She took a chopstick from the table and used it to keep her hair in a messy bun. She excused herself and headed home. On her way she ran into a small monkey. There was a note in it's hands. She read it. "_ this is a monkey of the sakura blossoms. He is well trained and will assist you while i am not able. He is a very relyible companion. I give him to you."_ It said. She looked at the monkey. " She tapped her hand on her thigh and said " Come ".The monkey climbed onto her shoulder and rode with her back to her house.

The next morning Shiro woke up to a bright morning. The monkey weirdly named Sakura when he is a boy sleeping on her lap. He woke up as soon as she placed a had on him. They walked out of her room after she got dressed and put him in a some clothing from her old dolls. He looked so cute. He climbed up her shoulder as she made her way to the dinning room. " Good morning Father. I would like you to meet Sakura." He nodded her way and smiled when Sakura jumped off her shoulder to bow to Him. His eyes widened at that but by then She was out the door with sakura to work.

Sakura clung to the front of Her Kimono as she made her way to the Emporers studie. There Sakura ran right to General Rans side. He looked shocked at what he saw. " Sakura what are you doing here." He asked but he didn't get an answer. Sakura climbed up Shiro and made his way into her outer Kimono for warmth. " I found him in front of me house with a note about him so i took him in." She answered as he nodded in understanding. Kouyu avoided looking at her. she sat down and started to write some stuff on a peice of paper. she then Started a painting of him like she used to that she roled it up and asked Sakura to give it to him. He did just that. Kouyu looked at it but didn't even look at me. I grabbed General Rans arm and started to drag him to the sparing feild when he called out, " Ryuki i will be sparing with Shiro. Come if you wish to watch or join." Ryuki glowed a bright Yellow and stood right up running out of the room. Kouyu sighed and followed. When he got there there was already many men on the gound beaten. "You will never be able to beat me you idiots. the only one who can beat me is **HIM** ( and shoka) and you aren't him." She was faceing off with General Ran when **HE ** showed up. " So i'm the only one who can beat you my princess?" He asked as you could see Kouyu phisicaly grow red in anger. She smirked. She got out a peice of paper and put up a barrier around the sparing ground. Everyone looked at her in awwe. She took out Kazeyaga and Mizuyaga. She crossed them and shouted, " Twin blades." An large X Made of violent winds and water came out of the swords and headed towards Ryuuren. It knocked him off him feet and he landed on his back. she had her sword at his neck as soon as he fell. He smiled sweetly as he knocked the swords away from her including the iris sword. He pushed her on her back. she brought her kimono up to her thigh making all the men drool but it wasn't what thy on her thigh was a small bag. She grabbed as few things out of it and jumped up. She threw small star looking things at him even if he dodged she was fighting with a small knife while he fought with his flute. His craze hat thing was disgarded long ago because it was in the way and both of the hair was blowing in the wind. Finally Shiro had mad a mistake. With that chance. Ryuuren Pinned her between the ground and his body. She screamed trying to get him off. He just smiled for her efforts were worthless. When he finally got up she slapped him hard enough to knock him to the floor. She had tears in her eyes. She turned around quickly makeing the tears fly off her face and land on his. She wipped them away and called for Sakura to help gather her things. After they had gathered their things they left leaving a dumbfounded croud of men. Ryuuren wiped her tears off his face and looked to his brother. " Why do I keep making her cry silly brother number four? " He asked as Ran just walked away.

Shiro made her way to the Ark hives. There she ran to Uncle Shoka. She told him everything that had been goining on. He just smiled. " You know something similare happened to me. When i was still the black wolf i was sent to kill a women but i just couldn't. i had fallen in love with her. I didn't know how to tell her or how she would react but i wrote a letter to her and she scolded me. she said, " How pathetic. Falling in love with the person you are sent to kill." But now before she died she used to always tell me that she loved me. I don't think she knew how to tell me either but if your ment to be with somebody it will happen. just don't worry about it but give him a chance. Also about Kouyu, he seemed to have fallen in love with you too you know." He stated. " I know. i don't know how i can fix that. I love him so much but not as a lover but a brother." She replyed. " Then tell him." Was what he said as he stood up helping Shiro up as well. She smiled and nodded. " Thank you." She yelled behind her as she ran out of the room.

( SHIRO POV )

She started to skip down the hall when she bumped into someone. She looked up and she fell back at what she saw. It was the guy with a mask. She brought a finger to cheek as if thinking. She reached up and took the mask off of him. He didn't really resist. just looked shocked. He was beautiful. Shiro smiled and bowed to him. He also bowed. I locked arms with him and started to walk towards the emporers studie with him. he didn't talk much. " My names Shiro Daughter of Kuro Hong. What's yours? " She asked as he replied. " Hojo." " Hmm ok Hojo. Your my new friend ok." I said as he replied once again. " You must call me cheif minister Ko if you are to call me in the palace." I nodded as we entered the studie. " Everyone froze as soon as i opened the door. " Hey i made a new friend! Ne Hoj.. I mean Chief minister Ko." I anounced as They blinked. " I will take my leave. " He said as he left the room. I waved to him as he left. General Ran Cleared him throte gaining my Sakura's head popped out of my outer Kimono. " Um how did you .. um why .. Never mind." Ran studdered. Kouyu stood up and stomped towards me. " Why in the world do you keep makeing people fall in love with you. YOur so dense and you don't even relize that you put a spell on every man you speak to." Kouyu yelled as i hugged him. " I'm not dense at all Kouyu. i just don't care what others think about me just one person. My 3 favoite people. And your my 3d." i stated as he started to choke on air. " My father is first, Uncle shoka second, and you third. Your like a big brother to me. You've always incouraged me and comferted me. " I said smileing at him as tears roled down his cheeks and he fell to his knees still hugging me. I looked to Ran and Ryuki but they were no help at all. I took out my flute and started to play it. He seemed to calm down and stand up. " I'm sorry for makeing you unconferterble but where Does Ryuuren stand in your heart." This time I was the one choking on air. What i didn't know was that He was standing outside the door listening to the whole conversation. " Well i don't know yet. Uncle SHoka told me to Just flow like a river and go with what my heart says. He say if i was really ment to be with him it will happen nomatter what and if not, it just won't happen." i stated as the door opened. " So you still don't love me Shiro?" I sighed and walked up to him. " DO YOU REALY THINK I WOULD LOVE YOU IF YOU ALWAYS EMBARASS ME!" I yelled as he shrunk to the size of an ant. Even Sakura got scared and Went back into the kimono. " Lucky bastered" I heard Ryuuren mutter as he got up. Ran chukled at it. Kouyu was laughing. " At least it wasn't us. " He said as Ryuki nodded really fast. I just sighed and looked away. they all looked at me but when i turned around and smiled they didn't even look at me. I looked at Ryuuren. He tried to ignore my eyes and as soon as he looked back at me i pouted. He bursted out laughing and fell to the floor. pulling me down with him. I yelped as i hit the ground. I glared at him as he laughed even harder. I huft and turned around ignoring all of the starres i was getting from everyone else. I stood up and walked to a chair and took out my flute. I played different slow songs as everyone resumed working. I could feel people on the other side of the door listening. I took a throwing star out of my bag and threw it at the door opening it and Barley missing Uncle Kou's head. He turned pick and gulped. " If your going to listen you might as well come in. " I stated not looking at them. Almost 10 people walked in. Everyone just sat in chairs talking and listeningf to my flute playing until it was time to go.

We all walked out of the palace and headed in different directions. I headed to the market and bumped into a guy from in the palace. That Hojo guy. " Hi Hojo. What are you doing here?" I asked as another pair of people fainted from his beauty. " I was getting a few things to take to your home for i will be visiting but i see you were already buying things." He stated as i smiled. " It's for Kouyu." I replyed as i bought a small bag of salt. We walked to my house as Sakura munched softly on a bannana i bought for him. We walked in to my father glareing at a smleing Ryuuren. I sighed and walked into the kitchen starting to make dinner. I cooked meat and vegetibles with rice. I smiled satisfied with me work. Now if only the men didn't wreck the Dinning room. I walked into the dinning room and to my suprize The room was jusy as it was when i came home but Ryuuki was tied to a chair while Hoji and Father discused thing. That was when i heard the word marrige, and Seriren, and More marrige. They haden'y relized i had walked in. " SO your going to force me to get married to someone I don't love? Is that it father? " I yelled as I grew red. He turned pale as i walked towards them. " You better start explaining or There's going to be blood shed right here in this house, in this room whether your a guest of my father." I stated as They both grew a funny blue. " Your father and i was discussing your marrige and we were just trying to come to the best partner for you." Hojo said as I looked down and you could see taers dripping down my face. " SO does that mean if i love someone other than Seiren you won't agree and will be disapointed in me." I asked as i backed away from them. He didn't answer as i looked up and ran out of the house crying my heart out. I ran as fast as i could. I passed General Ran as he yelled at me to stop. I just kept on running until i was out side of the city walls. Even then i kept on running. I didn't stop until a group of mountain bandits stopped me. They taunted me at how beautiful i was and wanting me to have their child. Before i could regester a thing i did, i had killed them. Sakura looked into my tear filled eyes and grabbed my hand with her small cold hands. SHe started to lead me through the forest until i a camp came into sight. Then i saw Shurei. I walked up to her and she gasped me. Ensei came running to us as he took in my appearence. Shurei called for a girl named Korin to get me some clean cloths to wear as Seiren also walked towards me. He held out his hand to me but i refused it. " This is all your fault! I don't want anything to do with you!" I yelled as Ensei looked at me in shock. " My lady may i ask why this is my fault." he asked as His face hadn't changed. " Father and Hojo were discussing a marrige for me and didn't expect me to walk in. They are going to force me to marry you because your stupid proposal in the stack of othersI've been getting since i turned 17. I don't even love you like that. If anything i love Ryu..." I paused before i could finish the name. More tears stared to run down my cheeks. " If i marry you, I'll never see Ryuuren again." I cried as i fell to the floor. " But my lady i never put in a proposal to marry you and neither did Master Shoka." He stated as I cried even more. I stood up and drew my sword. I started to walk away but Ensei stopped me. " Hey princess #2. It's dark. you shouldn't go wondering out at night." He stated as i fell to the ground uncontious.

Normal POV

Shurei was trying to figure out who would try to get Seiren and Shiro married. Ensei was sitting by the fevered Shiro while Seiren was Gazing at the stars deep in thought. Korin changed the cloth on Shiro's forehead as Eigetsu made some medication for her. Sakura sat on Shiro's belly gazing at Shiro's flushed face. That was when they heard a flute. They ran out side to suprizingly find Ryuuren. The only reason they were suprised it was him is because the flute playing was a sad but beautiful melody. He was acompanyed by General Ran, Ryuki, and Kouyu. As soon as Ryuuren saw Seiren he grew angry. General Ran held Ryuuren down as Ryuki went to his brothers side. " Seiren where is Shiro. Do not worry. We had found the person who entered you name as a proposal. We will take Shiro back to the palace to get treated. They all looked to Ryuuren but only found little dots pointing to the spot where he had just been. He was nowhere to be seen. They ran to the tent that had Shiro in and found him sitting beside her bed. He had a slight frown on his face as he brushed her hair out of her face. Everyone stood there quietly as he did this. He sighed loudly as he stood up to face Seiren. " Do not dare touch her for if you do not even Shuuei will be able to stop me from causeing harm to you." Ryuuren strikly stated as everyone's eyes must be seriouse. He doesn't call His brother by his starred at him as he walked out of the tent and sat in the grass. He sat there for hours until the sun started to rise and he stood up. He wlked into the tent to see Ensei helping Shiro stand up. She smiled at him as Ryuuren went back to his hyper self. He almost lunged himself at Shiro if he didn't remember she was hurt But he did run to her side as soon as Ensei moved. She smiled at him and Hugged him before he could thing of a word to say. He caughtiously hugged her back spotting a bandaged area on her lower looked into her eyes and saw sadness and happyness all mixed up in her beautiful eyes. He smiled as sweet smile. Not his teasing smile but a true sweet smile. General Ran watced them from the door and smiled. Then she did something that caught him off gaurd. SHe got closer to Ryuuren and kissed him. Ryuuren froze for an instent but then kissed her back. He pulled away and picked her up. " Lets go home." Ryuuren said with his usual teasing smirk. " soul friends 1 and 2 thank you for taking care of Shiro. I will repay you with a tune from my flute." He said as everyone truned pale.

****************************************************************************That's the end. that was longer than expected but i finally got the nerve of ending it. My next chapter will be on them making the bond stronger and on with the rest of the story. Ryuuren ran is a real genius but can be ruthless when it comes to protecting what he cares about so you'll see his selfless act in the next chapt... I've said to much. if you want to learn more read more.

P. I love the name Ryuuren Ran!


	2. chapter 2

Shiro leaned on Ryuurens chest as they made their way back into the city. Shiro's eyes were becoming heavy and drifted off to sleep as Ryuuren smiled st the queen of his world. he beautiful hair blowing in to wind as she slept againced his chest, her miliky white skin shining in the small spots i of sunlight seeping in from the reached the Hong house sold and Kuro ran straight to the horse and once he saw that his daughter was being carried by none other than Ryuuren his worried face turned to an angry one. He was starting to yell when Shiro started to wake. he spun around and hid her face in Ryuuren's chest as Everyone became quiet. " Why? Why can't you just be happy with my decision? Why Kuro." SHiro said as she glowed and tranfsormed into a different lady. it was bara hime. Brother Kuro. I remember you well and remember that you are head strong but you must let this child choose for her self. she needs to make mistakes. i didn't give her the knolage of love so that she can learn about it her self not so that you can control her like i was before Shoka got me out of my prison. Let her live. Please my love, Kuro, and Kou watch over this child but don't control her. Don't cage her. Ryuuren Ran. I see that you are the youngest of the Ran clan yet you are the most intelegent. PLeasedo take care of this child. Shoka my love, Watch out for her and teach her the meanings of life it's self. I know you can do it. I give you my gradatude for this. i will watch over all of you and truely believe in you." She stated as the glowing stopped and Shiro fell to the floor uncontiouse. A faint light emerged from the spot where her heart was. " She has been curse by the man or i should say woman that tried to marry Shiro to Seiren. This curse is similar to the curse of Nemuri hime, the sleeping beauty. Only her true love came wake her with a kiss but if she is stuck between her countions she will not wake. right now, SHiro wants to wake yet she feels that she has nothing to wake to. She will not wake until she realises that sge is needed by other people and that people miss her." It stated as kuro stood up. " What do you mean, Of course we need her here. SHe is my daughter, Princess of the hong clan next to Shurei ..." He stopped as Ryuuren stood up. " Have you ever asked her what she wanted or who she wanted to marry. She is not the same littlegirl i met years ago with my brother. She doesn't like to be controled so did you ever ask her what she wanted? She is not like other girls in this city. She is the queen of my heart and always will be because she chose to be there. She is her own person and doesn't belong to anyone in this world, not even to the gods. She taught me how to love and i will always cherish that because she is my life and i will not let her die because of your stupid pride. She taught me how to cry because she is my pain and i will not let her get away from me that easily. She taught me what true happyness is because she is the light in my dark, i will not let that light disappear and let the dark take over my life again." He stated as he sat next to the fallen Shiro and a stray tear fell down his face.

What they didn't know was that Shiro as listening to every word that was said fromo her mind. SHe wanted to reach out to wipe the stray tears from his face. She reached out her hand and started to close her eyes.

On the other side Ryuuren Leaned down and kissed Shiro on the lips. He watched as her eyes fluttered open. He then heard screaming from behind. When he looked a girl that looked much like Shiro was standing there holding a dagger. " You stupid little girl. you shouldn't have woken i have to kill you for seducing Ryuuren-chan. You know i was destined to marry him.! She yelled as she started to run at Shiro with the dagger. " No sister. YOu should have killed me when you had the chance. You knew i had the power of the gods yet you taughnted me every day of my life and watched me suffer." Shiro fell due to the wound she receved from an earlier battle with bandits. SHe fell to the ground as Ryuuren ran in front of her taking the blow for her. He gasped as the dagger pierced his stomach. Shiro screamed ran to his side. " Ruuren can you hear me. come on talk to me. Please. Come on. ok lets talk ok. listen to my voice. DOn't stop listening. Ryuuren. " She cried as he smiled. he smiled slightley determinded not to show her the pain he was in. " Shiro please don't cry. Please. Both tears and rain are needed on this earth but i Don't want you to cry to cry for me. Save them for a lover." He said as he started to close his eyes. " NO. Ryuuren. YOur my lover. NO one else. You can't die for me!" SHe yelled as he finally crossed the bridge to death. " SHe sat there sobbing as Shiro's sister walked towards the Ryuuren's fallen body. " Ryuuren honey?" She whispered as Shiro grabbed her sword. " Get away from him. NOW! This is your fault! Get away from him." SHiro yelled as she thrusted her sword into The other girl's shoulder. SHe screamed in agony and Shiro's eyes glowed Electric Blue. " Get away from him!" SHe yelled once again as SHe glowed the same color as her eyes. She transformed into a snow white wolf. " WHat have i unleased. " The giri whispered into th wind. SHe was killed instently and Shiro walked to the fallen Ryuuren's side as the a sword on the ground glowed and pulsed. SHe turned back into her human form and picked it up. She aimed for Ryuuren and many demons appeared before her. SHe killed them and RYuuren gained color again as his eyes fluttered open. SHe ran to his side as more tears fell down her face. " You do not listen do you. I told you not to shed tea..." He was stopped when Shiro kissed him. " I did listen. I shed tears only for my lover all these years. When you made me mad, sad, and even happy." SHe said as tears fell down her face even more.

One year later

Shiro walked down the street and ino her house. She headed for her room. She needed o get ready for the wedding. Many maids rushed in and started to dress and do her hair. A few hours later Shiro was in a traditional white wedding dress with her hair done with many ornaments in it. She had on a bright red lipstick and a light eye shadow but that was it. She started to walk towards the priest and Ryuuren with her father. She was 20 years old and getting married to the most handsome and kind person she could ever think of. Kouyu watched from the side with a bright smile and Ryuki sat further up giving off his usual incerageing smile. Shiro stood next to Ryuuren as the priest made his speech and the both traided words. As soon as man said 'you may kiss the bride ' Shiro was tipped over and kissed fully on the lips.

They had a large party to celebrate the wedding and There was a lot of sake and rice wine. Kouyu and General Ran Walked towards the slightly drunk Ryuki. " I have an idea. You know how the wedded couple are supposed to you know Ehem after the wedding. Let's give them some strong Sake so they have a better time when they do." Kouyu stated in his very drunken way along with General Ran. They all nodded as they grabbed a bottle of sake each for their attempts.

Shiro, Shoka, Kuro, Ryuuren, and the Ran triplets were talking at one of the tables. All were slightly drunk exept for SHoka and SHiro for they didn't drink much. Ryuuren Walke towards them handing Shiro the bottle. " Drink up!" He said as she sighed as gave it back to him. " NO thank you. Some one has to be able get you people back to your houses without any trouble. RIght now only 6 people are not drunk." She stated as Ryuki grinned. " Either way you won't be helping anyone get home. You and Ryuuren have some buisness to do now that your wedded." He said as the Ran triples and General Ran grined and yelled, " Were going to be uncles!" WHile Kuro yelled, " I'm going to be a grandpa. " And Ryuuren Yelled, " I'm going home. I'm tired!" Everyone froze. " NO!" They all yelled. Shiro grabbed him by the ear and pulled him up to his feet. " We are going home! You have already drunk. I don't need you to be a grumpy husband on our first day as a couple! ( Turns to Shoka ) I'm sorry for saying this but i leave the rest to you. Most everyone have enough sanity to get home so that will be fine. I just have to get this lugg into bed." She stated as Ryuuren started to walk off. " Have fun in bed!" Ryuki yelled after them. SHiro thew a rock at his head hitting her target. This was really going to be an interesting night.

******************************************************************************************* finish chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuuren sat on his porch playing his flute horrible as usual when Sjiro ran into th eroom panting. " RYUUREN!" She yelled and as soon as he glanced back she was sitting in front of him. " Yes flower?" He asked as tears formed in her eyes. " I'm PREGNANT. " She whispered and his eyes grew wide. He hugged her close and whispered words into her ear. " I'm so happy that we will be parents SHiro aren't you. You'll have somone to tlk to when i'm gone and you get to be a mother. We'll get to teach the baby so many things." He whispered but SHiro nodded and whispered back. " Their triplets. " SHe whispered and Ryuuren almost fainted. " I se..see. We will be able to teach all of them...

TBC... In another story!

i'm finally finished. For you who hatted it I'm finally finished so you can go somewhere else but to people who enjoyed it i'm very sorry. I'll try to write another story for this soon but i have no idea when i'll be able to update. i still need to finishe other stories.


End file.
